A Meaningless Existence
by Len Kagamine Fan Girl
Summary: Inspired by the "Prisoner" song set, Len, Oliver, and Kaito are normal, Jewish children growing up during the time of the Holocaust and WWII. And I will say no more. The story speaks for itself...
1. Len's Birthday Present

Chapter 1 — Len's Birthday Present

The last bell had just rang, announcing the release of the separate high school for Jewish boys as the students began pouring out of its double doors. A small group of three walked behind the mass slowly, locked in a conversation of current events.

"Geez... I hope this war ends soon..." the tallest boy in the bunch said. He had short, straight blue hair, wore a long white jacket with deep blue cuffs, and an elongated blue scarf that billowed in the low breeze.

"Yeah... I do too... But what can we do?" said the middle-sized boy, his untidy blonde hair kept in position under his blue sailor's hat. "I wonder what happens to the people the soldiers take... As far as we know, they never come back..."

"You're right. It does leave room to wonder..."

"Don't worry, Ollie! Kaito! This war won't last forever. I just know it'll end, and then everything will go back to the way it was before! We'll all get to go to the same school as the other kids again and we won't be discriminated for being who we are anymore! The Lord will help us through this! Nothing'll happen," the smallest cheered as his blonde hair was tossed to the side due to the wind, his ponytail curling as it did.

"... That sure would be nice," the blue haired boy replied.

"You're so full of hope, Len," voiced the other as a smile spread across his face.

"The Lord will deliver us, just like he did in Egypt all those years ago. Hey, you guys wanna come over and have dinner with us? My mom's making her famous beef stew!"

"Sure!" the other two replied in unison.

That evening, as all of them were gathered around the dinner table, Len's mother stood up and gathered everyone's attention, her long blonde hair swaying and trailing against the floor. "Len, your birthday is tomorrow and I would like to know whether you want your present tonight or in the morning."

"Really?" he asked, his crystalline blue eyes shining with the hope they always seem to bear. "Oh! That's right! Oh... I don't want to be a problem by taking it tonight..."

"Len, seriously?" his blonde friend chuckled.

"What, Oliver?"

"Just take it already if you want it," the other replied.

"Oh, okay, Kaito Nii-sama. I... I'd like it tonight, Mommy?" he raised the end in a question, uncomfortable with the thought he might be acting demanding.

His mother smiled with radiance that lit not only her visage, but the room at large as she held out a medium sized, rectangular box wrapped in yellow paper and tied with a black ribbon. "Here, sweetie."

Tenderly, Len took the parcel and held it in his hands, weighing it as he normally did, feeling the corners of the box as well. Then, he looked for the seam in the paper and carefully undid the tape. Next, he pulled the ribbon loose and slid out the box, opening it with just as much care as his mother and friends looked on in anticipation. Inside, was a white sleeveless top with yellow ribbons trailing from the arms to the bottom connected to something with snaps. Perplexed and curious, he pulled out the entire piece and saw, to his delight, that it was connected to black shorts. Underneath the place they had lain in the box, were a pair of leg and arm warmers that looked slightly transparent, and with them, a pair of white shoes with yellow soles. He gasped in awe as he grinned, his expression doing the same as his mother's had.

"Len, baby, do you want to run upstairs and put them on real quick, honey?"

"Yes, Mommy. Guys, I'll be right back!"

"Take your time, now, Len. Wait, I almost forgot... I meant to give it to you tomorrow, but..." Kaito reached into the backpack he'd put on the chair and brought out a small box, only a little larger than the kind that one usually puts a small necklace in. "Here," and with that, he handed it over. "Go ahead and open it."

"Okay..." Just as he'd done before, he took great delicacy in undoing the tape and sliding off the lid. Inside on a piece of cotton, sat a black choker necklace with a base clef charm dangling from it. "Wow, Kaito... I don't know what to say... You didn't have to... Thank you!"

"Try it with that outfit."

"Hey, wait a minute! You haven't received mine, yet!" As Kaito had done, Oliver brought a slightly deep, but small box out of his bag. "There you go!"

"Thank you, Oliver..." Once he'd opened it, he laid eyes on a pair of marvelous headphones with the microphone set built in. "Oh, my... Thank you all! These gifts are wonderful! I'm going to put them all on now!"

Once Len had gone upstairs, his mother addressed his two friends. "Being that tomorrow is a Saturday, would you two do my son the favor of staying the night? I've already spoken to your mothers and they have agreed."

"Yeah," said the blue eyed boy as he fiddled with his scarf.

"Sure," the yellow eyed boy replied as he messed with the bandage covering his other eye.

"Thank you." At that moment, Len descended the staircase gracefully, as every movement of his was. The response to the outfit on him, was a round of applause as his cheeks flushed slightly. "Well, boys, why don't you run along up to Len's room, and get some shuteye eventually you three!"

"They are spending the night?"

"Yes, honey."

"Thank you, Mommy!" he cried in joy as he embraced her, laughed, and led the others upstairs.

"Len, you little sweetheart..." she said softly as she began to clean up the place. "Oh, Lord, take care of my boy when I am not around him..."

That night, while the boys slept, the alarms in the city began to blare their warnings.

"Mmmmn..." Len mumbled as he walked over to the window to see fires lighting the streets. In response, he whimpered in fear.

"Len?" said Kaito worriedly as he glanced around the room, his eyes lingering on the clock: 1:05 AM; Len's fourteenth birthday. Finally, he spotted Len and saw that Oliver was sitting upright in the bed looking at him, too. "Len, get away from that window!" At that moment, gunfire resounded and Kaito leaped up, tackling Len to the floor as the window shattered.

"Kaito... Oliver... Why...?" Len cried, tears lining his eyes.

"BOYS! GET DOWN TO THE CELLAR!" his mother screamed from downstairs.

"Kaito! Len! Come on!" yelled Oliver as he slipped into his jacket and hat.

"Right," Kaito said as he helped Len up and slid his own feet into his shoes.

"I'm scared..." Len cried as he slid his feet into his new shoes and put on the headphones he'd gotten from Oliver. He then traced the charm around his neck with his finger.

Once outside, the boys headed off as they tried to make it to the cellar and turned around, trying to get around the other way, but with no luck... They were surrounded.

"Oliver, Kaito... What do we do?" the little blonde boy whispered in fear, his voice trembling.

"Oliver, protect Len," Kaito ordered as he tried to punch the green clad soldier in front of him to clear a path, but the man was too quick and rendered the blue haired boy unconscious.

"KAITO NII-SAMA!" Len screamed as he was grabbed from behind. "Ah! Let go of me!"

"Len!" Oliver tackled a soldier, but was captured as well, watching helplessly as Kaito was picked up off the ground as the struggling Len was loaded into the back of a truck; the others tossed in behind him. As the engine roared to life, Len located his friends through the many people around him, and made his way toward them.

"Oliver," he cried as he hugged his friend, tremors coursing through his body as he shook with fear and tears.

"Len, are you okay?" responded Oliver as he hugged the little one close to him, trying to console him.

"Kaito Nii-Sama is unconscious..."

"Yes."

"Ollie, where are they taking us...?" he asked as he stared into Oliver's yellow eye with his blue ones.

Oliver paused for a moment, before answering, "I don't know, Len..."


	2. Enter Hell on Earth

**From here on out, I shall consent to Len's point of view for this story as I believe that it will hold more meaning as told by him. Although, there may be one chapter told in Rin's perspective later on...**

* * *

Chapter 2 — Enter Hell on Earth

Inside the truck, it was very cold. My whole body cried in pain as I grew numb, yet I hardly noticed. Who knew how long it had been since we had been loaded into this vehicle? Kaito and Oliver stayed close to me, keeping me warmer than I would've been on my own. With my oldest friend's arms around me, I shivered in fear, his soothing words doing nothing to comfort me. I laid my head in Oliver's lap while I trembled and cried. I wasn't the only one, though... Around us, about three hundred other people sought comfort as well as they could, but I'm sure, just as I'd found little, no one else could get much either.

"Len..." Oliver's sympathetic voice breached the wall of my thoughtful revere as he rubbed my head, causing me to look up at him, though I'm sure my eyes were puffy. "Are you alright? You haven't said a word..."

"We were starting to worry about you. You're as cold as ice..." Kaito said as he wrapped his blue scarf abound my neck, shrugged out of his coat, and laid it on top of my tiny body.

"No... I'm fine." It was a lie, and they knew it. I couldn't even convince myself... My voice had come out shaky, and it was evident my teeth were chattering. Both of them gazed at me kindly, but I could see the fear in their eyes... I smiled faintly, as I knew it was for me that they were being strong. Outside, the wind blew fiercely, and hail began to fall, causing an even worse decrease in temperature. I shivered through Kaito's jacket, and tried to listen to the other people around us. There, in that small space, were over three hundred of us, as I have said, and not one of them were fearless. No one knew what was going to happen to us, but we all knew these people who captured us weren't kind.

Finally, the truck came to a halt as activity bustled around from outside. The next sound, was that of the doors opening, and a strange man barking orders in another language. I was only able to understand about half of what he said due to intensive curve courses I took the previous year, with the main focus being foreign languages. More crying followed, and so did the noise of a punch landing, a gunshot fired, and then silence.

"Uh! Kaito! Oliver!" I cried in a hushed voice. "They killed... they...they..." Instead of finishing my sentence, I huddled into Kaito's chest, warm tears falling down my frozen cheeks, stinging the pores on my face.

"I know, Len... I know..." replied Kaito as he embraced me, rubbing my back slowly as we waited to find our fate.

"It's gonna be okay, as long as we're together..." Oliver voiced as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Listen up! You are all to exit this vehicle in an orderly fashion and proceed to sign in! You no longer hold any rights, do you understand!?" a cold, mirthless, deep voice echoed from in front in our tongues, sending a chill up my spine that had nothing to do with the immense cold, biting through our clothes. As ordered, we emerged into the freezing wind in a calm fashion, but I stayed as close to my friends as I could. From here on out, it only got worse... I remember we were pushed inside a dimly lit room and forced to wait in line for some sort of pain. As it became my turn, the warmers my mother had given me and Kaito's jacket was removed forcefully from my arms, and a needle, coated in blue ink, was hammered repeatedly into the inside of my left forearm. I winced and cried silently as the pain entered me repetitively, marking me with the number and letter combination: J3127. After this had been done, I was forced away from my friends, struggling to get back to them, to no avail.

"Onii-chan*! Oliver! No!" I shrieked, as they looked on at me worriedly and sorrowfully as Oliver's coat was taken from him, but that was the last I saw of them that night... as my birthday came to a close...

The next thing I remember was a loud, "Hurry up!" and the scuffling of feet as everyone was getting out of the poor excuses for beds we had. It was only four o'clock in the morning if you calculated the position of the moon. I reached for the shoes I was given, and clutched at the pendant around my neck for comfort. Sadly, the choker was the only thing I could spare. The rest of my clothes and possessions were taken from me when I'd been dragged away from my friends last night, and tears streamed down my face as I wondered if I'd ever see them again... The next step was to make these shapeless straw mattresses perfectly, and I didn't do so well... It was then, the _kapos_** happened to pass me by, and of course, he stopped. "what is this? You call that perfection?" And with that, he lashed out at the right side of my face, hard. I saw a flash of white as my vision corrected itself, but again, I was struck, this time in the side, and I crumpled down to the ground. Around me, people were murmuring, but none were the voices I wanted to hear. Slowly, I rose to my feet, and wished I hadn't. Again, the man hit me, causing my nose to gush as my vision blurred for a second time. I wanted him to stop. How did a grown man get off on beating up a fourteen year old boy? I received one more blow to my face and then, he stopped and said that I was an example to those who didn't obey the rules. I hated this already, and I'd only been here for a few hours... I wished for Kaito and Oliver, craved their kind words, but I didn't know where they were... I was alone.

The day went on as bad as the wake up call did. We had only a couple of minutes to bathe, and there were hundreds of us. Luckily, I was allowed to pull my hair back. At least that part of me was right. Then, we lined up for the morning roll call, which went on forever, or so it seemed. In all reality, it only lasted about two hours, though. Several people died that morning, unable to stand at attention, and anyone that had died that night were laid in front of us. I scanned the pile of bodies with my eyes and saw long, blonde hair, a kind smile, and gentle, closed eyelids. It was my mother; I felt immense pain in my heart as I looked on at her, but I could not grieve there. I did not want to be beaten again. It was a relief when they sent us to work. I didn't want to see her like that anymore. Instead, I was led, with many others, out into a field where we were guarded. There were no shovels, but we were ordered to dig, nonetheless. I set to work, using my bare hands, feeling them cut and mangle as I did so. However, I ignored the pain, fearing another round of blows. A little way away, I heard a woman scream as she was tortured, over and over, even after she had fainted. I knew without even having to turn my head that she was dead. Finally, the lunch bell sounded, and we all made our way back to the line up; although it wasn't at all satisfying... A very watery soup served as the meal with nothing solid added. This was the first thing I'd eaten all day because, for some reason, as I'd heard the others mutter about it in quiet, the officials had refused to give us any breakfast. Oh, well. There was no time to waste, though, for the bell rang again to signal the end of our lunch break. It was once again time to work. My stomach growled in complaint, but I forced away my thoughts and concentrated on getting what had to be done, out of the way, quickly, before I, too, was punished.

Several brutal hours later, The evening bell rang and roll call was, again, taken. Although, this time, there was a difference. While they called names, several prisoners were dragged off to be hanged, and others were taken elsewhere. These were the ones who'd tried to escape or preformed poorly yesterday. We all watched as they were executed, one by one, for their transgression. Then, they had us all walk around the gallows to see the bodies twitch in their final moments. I wanted to look away, but couldn't, for if I did, it meant death. The message was clear. Do not disobey. Do not slack off. Do not try to run. If you do, you shall be killed.

Dinner was the same as lunch, and then we were all to march back to the barracks. I walked over to the bed I laid in on the previous night and sat down, curling my legs in, laying my head in my arms. I didn't care if anyone saw me. I wanted to cry. As my body shuddered with tears, I felt a hand on each of my shoulders. In response, I jolted, looked, and to my absolute joy, I saw the two I most wanted to be comforted by. I cried even more as I wrapped my arms around them. If they were here, I had hope and something to live for. Even if this was hell, I'd be alright as long as these two were by my side...

* * *

*Len calling Kaito Onii-chan is a reference to _Hetarenaide yo! Onii-Chan!_ an actual Kagamine Len song.

**the _kapos_ was a high ranked criminal in the camps in charge of daily delegations and often the _kapos_ was very violent. Len's beatings are only a shadow of what would happen to many in the camps.


	3. Hell's Increase

Chapter 3 — Hell's Increase

The next few weeks went along in the same way, but I learned the only substantial food we received during the day was a piece of bread at breakfast which also consisted of that watery soup and, if you can believe it, coffee, but it was tasteless. I recall this as another time for the _kapos _to be cruel to all of us. Sometimes, he's purposely spill it at a prisoner's feet or throw another's bread into the mud. This was terrible because, not only was the prisoner beat, but they were chancing death for wasting food. Luckily, neither Kaito, Oliver, or me had to deal with that yet... but I feared for us.

One night, the three of us were huddled together in the barracks along with a girl and boy about our age we had befriended during our time here, talking in hushed whispers. I leaned into Oliver as I shuddered. Out of all my friends, I had garnered the most beatings as the _kapos_ seemed to love picking on me especially. My eyes were swollen, blood seeped from open sores, and my lower lip was bruised up terribly.

"Len, don't do anything rash tomorrow, okay?" Ollie said as he stroked my hair.

"I don't. I really don't need to do anything to get the _kapos _on me... He hates me... Ow!" I squeaked as Oliver accidentally rubbed a bump on my head.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Len! I didn't mean to hurt you any further."

"No. It's fine. You can't hurt me any more than the _kapos_ has..."

"That man is purely evil..." Kaito remarked as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"No, Onii-chan... No one is purely evil. There is more good in the world than bad, as the Lord made it so. We just have to look for it. I'm sure we'll be delivered from this Hell along with all the devil has possessed." I muttered as I played with my choker's charm again.

"How can you be so full of hope?" the girl with long, pink hair asked as she gazed at me.

"Yeah, what has the Lord done for us? I tell you, he's forsaken us, left us all to fend for ourselves!" the boy whose long, purple hair was tied back into a ponytail that stayed unnaturally straight, unlike mine spoke in an undertone.

"No, Gakupo. He hasn't. Remember? That's what the Israelites in Egypt thought, but they were delivered to the promised land eventually."

"Mark my words. There is no God. I am sure of that now. ow did this happen if there was?!"

"Keep your voice down!" Oliver warned, his mismatched eyes gleaming as they hadn't allowed him to keep the bandages.

"Oliver's right, Gakupo. If they hear us over here, they'll beat us for sure."

"I don't care, Luka. Beat me. It's not like any of us haven't been yet. I mean, look at Len and tell me you haven't been beaten at least a little. The poor kid has a lot of willpower though, obviously, so he's not dead yet..."

"Gakupo... Do you think I want this? I'm suffering every day. A lot more than any of you..." In spite of myself, I began to cry again. Since we arrived here, I'd cried frequently, and most of the time, I felt I'd be punished more for it. My tears began to soak the rough fabric of Oliver's prisoner clothing, causing him to shiver with the cold that surrounded us already.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make it seem like that... Pardon my rudeness, Len..."

"Len, don't cry..." Kaito embraced me as he did when we were younger, holding me close as I shook with tears, knowing that I could be calmed with comfort. Oliver carefully rubbed my back, being sure to avoid any pained areas as he did his part in consoling me. Gradually, my tears subsided as I began to feel tired. "Len... you can go to sleep if you want. Don't let us keep you up. Remember, days here are always early."

"Mmmkay..." I replied, but already, I was drifting off to my dream land in which I only felt secure as long as I was being held by Kaito or Oliver...

The next morning, as always, dawned bright and early at 4:00. Again, we followed our terrible schedule, and, though the others helped me, the _kapos _still found fault in my bed making. "Again, J3127," he chuckled as he smiled a toothy grin, raising his new favorite toy, the beating stick to my eve level. I cringed as I was hit in the side twice and the head four times. Then, a sickening pain shot through my gut as the tool hit my stomach and I doubled up. Another blow was coming, I just knew it, only, it never came... I looked up from my place on the ground to see Oliver gripping the man's wrist, hampering him from attacking me. "Kid, you'd better let go."

"No. I won't let you hurt Len anymore!"

"Oliver... no. Stop," I pleaded, knowing what was next.

"Then, J3129, you will come with me," the man cackled as he led Oliver away.

"NO! NO! OLIVER!" I cried as I tried to run after him, but Kaito held me back. "Kaito, let me go! They're gonna kill Oliver!"

"I know... but if you chase them, you'll be killed, too." I could tell he was trying to hold in his tears, but I couldn't any longer.

"It's not fair... It's not fair! Oliver didn't deserve to die! He didn't... he didn't..." I turned around and leaned into Kaito for support, clinging to the only part of my life I had left. I'd lost my mother already, and now Oliver was gone. I didn't think my heart could handle it if I lost Kaito, too. I heard a small sigh sweep through the room around us, but I couldn't bear to look at anyone. My family was disappearing and there was nothing I could do... Maybe Gakupo was right... Why would God let Oliver die? Finally, I was forced to come to a conclusion, one that I should've reached long ago, but I was too blind to see it. _There is no God..._

That evening, roll call was worse than usual. As soon as Oliver's number was called, I had to fight my emotions to stay on my feet and be still. I couldn't bear it and as I thought his name, it felt as though a knife had been shoved through my heart. Oliver was dead. And I'd never see him again. He was gone...


	4. The Girl Behind the Fence

Chapter 4 — The Girl Behind the Fence

One time, in a certain place  
A single prisoner  
Fell in love with someone beyond the fence  
It's painful, so painful

My heart ached constantly for the next month and no one was able to get through to me, not even Kaito Onii-chan. My mind dwelled on my mother's corpse lying in a heap with many others. I saw Oliver's last moments clearly in my head. I screamed mentally, wanting more than anything to be with them... I didn't care anymore. Just end me here I cried in my anguish... Late at night, I'd lie awake in Kaito's grip, unable to sleep , fearing he was going to leave me all alone. I whimpered softly for them as I twisted in Nii's arms. _Oliver... Mommy... Why did you have to leave me? is Kaito next?_ I was so confused and distracted, which you can most likely guess where that lead. I suffered more than ever as the _kapos_ was relentless to me. I'd suffered five broken ribs, several black eyes, busted noses, and split lips. I'd wager I looked the perfect picture of the Devil's Hellspawn, but, though I was in pain, I kept going for Kaito, Gakupo, and Luka's sake. I couldn't let Ollie's sacrifice end in vain. I was alive only because Oliver had stepped it to help me when I needed it the most, but then he was taken from me, thrown into a distance so great, I would never see him again. Death loomed over all of our heads like a constant pendulum and it had already taken most of my family...

My condition worsened drastically over the next few weeks as I struggled to survive... I saw many others die, but was relieved death had not placed claim on Kaito, Luka, or Gakupo, yet... I grew frail and weak as a result of my worry, stress, and beatings, but, though Kaito tried to get me to show emotion to him about it, I remained strong in a sense, fearing I would leave this world with the fatigue that held me steadfast in its iron grip. But, one day, something happened that changed my life, forever...

Oh, how I remember that day... I was taking care of the work I'd been assigned that week: sweep the dirt with a broom. I know, terrible, but, hey, it's how I stayed alive... I'd been working a few hours when something caught my eye. Pink cloth flowed and billowed in the wind behind the chain-link fence that separated my world from the rest of it all. I re-positioned myself so as to get a better look and was amazed at what I saw... She had blonde hair, like mine, and crystal blue eyes. Oh, she was beautiful... I fell in love instantly...

That night, I wrote a letter and folded it into an airplane. Though, I tried very hard to keep it secret, I couldn't. Kaito had to know what I was up to and he passed the word to Luka and Gakupo, but I didn't care. Instead, I lied on my side, my head against Kaito as I drifted of to sleep, feeling Kaito's fingers play with my hair...

The next day, I waited and, finally, saw her. Taking a card in the game of chance, I threw the paper airplane letter over the fence hoping it would fly to her, and, yes! It did! She smiled at me and I felt color rise in my cheeks. Then, she unfolded the plane and read my letter. A deeper smile began to spread across her visage as she did and as I saw her grin, so did I. She looked directly at me and signed that she would write me tomorrow. I couldn't believe it! I had a new reason to hope! Her replies were all I needed to keep me going!

* * *

Ok, this chapter ends here. I needed to bring your moods back up. So, anyway, let me know what you think and then I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible, so thank you!


	5. Don't Say Goodbye Please

_(( Sorry it took me so long. I wound up loosing inspiration for this one. But, I'm back now on it... Here you all are! ))_

Episode 5: Don't Say Goodbye... Please...

Months went by and I continued to see her. I may have been in pain, but I kept on going for her paper airplanes. She kept returning for me even though one of her letters said she wasn't allowed to see me according to her Papa. I was happy that she cared enough to be there, every day. Life inside the camp, however, did not improve. I was beaten a lot. I felt faint most of the time, but... as long as I had her whose name I did not know, I could survive this! She was my strength! She was my courage! And I would last as long as she needed me!

"Len, you're in a really good mood. What's up?" Kaito asked me.

"Oh, nothing much!" I replied.

"It's that girl, isn't it?" Gakupo pressed.

"Heheh... Maybe..."

"Oh, tell us, Lenny!" Luka begged.

"Okay. Yes. She's given me so much hope! I can see a future now, thanks to her!"

"That's great!" she exclaimed.

"I hope she keeps that up. You aren't someone I like seeing hurt in any way..." stated Kaito.

"Ahh! Th-thank you, Kaito Oni-chan!"

"No problem, Len..."

"Oh! It's time! I'll see you all!" I said as I hurried to my chore. I was going to see her again! There she was! On the other side of the fence as usual. I smiled at her as i saw her and, as always, she sent over the paper airplane letter. I caught it and read it.

_"I am so sorry, but I have to go away... I can't see you anymore... But. I will always love you... I will see you again someday, maybe, but for now... This is goodbye..."_ it said.

"I will wait for you," I said aloud, holding back my tears as she turned away. I didn't want this to happen. I waited until I no longer saw her and ran. _Beat me... Kill me... I don't care..._ I thought as my feet struck the ground. They hurt. I didn't care. I had lost my future I'd seen... And I was in hell again without a light...

_(( The next episode will be in Rin's POV, so... ))_


	6. Forever's Goodbye

_(( Ok, so it's only gonna most likely get sadder from here on out... ))_

**Episode 6: Forever's Goodbye**

Rin's Point of View:

I saw him there, on the other side of the fence as I did everyday. But, this meeting didn't feel like the others. I was in pain from my illness, and my heart ached because of what I had to do... I was dying, but I didn't want him to worry about me. With my strongest false smile on my face, I tossed the paper airplane to him, watching as he read it. I felt terrible as his smile faded and he looked at me. There was nothing I could do, though I wanted to comfort him. My future dissolved completely in that moment. It was the end, I knew... and I couldn't bear to see him like this, so I turned away with the smile on my face, but... he called out in a voice I found beautiful... "I will wait for you!" I felt my tears well up... I couldn't turn back and I didn't want him to know this was forever's goodbye... I kept walking, heading back to the hospital where I connected all the tubes back to me and held onto one of his airplanes as tears fell down my cheeks.

A few days passed and I couldn't even move... I was put on a breathing apparatus. The end was near for me... My dad came in and held my hand in my final moments as I closed my eyes. I faintly heard the beeping monitoring my heart slow and stop. Then, I was no longer on this earth...

_(( Yes, I know. This one is just soooo short. But the next chapter will be longer, okay? ))_


End file.
